backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
|Row 5 title = end date |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = number of legs |Row 6 info = 5 |Row 7 title = number of shows |Row 7 info = 100 in North America 9 in Latin America 5 in Asia 114 Total |Row 8 title = last tour |Row 8 info = Into the Millennium Tour (1999–2000) |Row 9 title = this tour |Row 9 info = Black & Blue World Tour (2001) |Row 10 title = next tour |Row 10 info = Up Close & Personal Tour (2005) }} The Black & Blue World Tour was a worldwide concert tour by the Backstreet Boys in support of their fourth album Black & Blue and took place in 2001. The first leg of the tour kicked off January 22, 2001 in the United States. The second leg began June 8 in the group's hometown of Orlando, Florida, and was temporarily put on hold July 9, in order for group member A.J. McLean to seek treatment for clinical depression which led to anxiety attacks and the excessive consumption of alcohol. The tour resumed August 24 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and wrapped up October 19 in Paradise, Nevada. The Boys then continued their tour around the world before it came to a close by the end of 2001. It grossed over US $315 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing concert tour by an artist in general of the year. The tour was sponsored by Burger King, Kellogg Company and Polaroid Corporation. On September 11, 2001, band member Brian Littrell's wife Leighanne and the band's crew member Daniel Lee were scheduled to fly from Boston, where the group played their fifth sold-out show the night before, back to Los Angeles aboard American Airlines Flight 11. Leighanne Littrell canceled her flight the night before as she wanted to spend more time with her husband, but Lee was one of 92 people killed aboard Flight 11 after it was hijacked and crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York City. Near the end of the concert in Toronto on September 12, 2001, Littrell gave a brief speech about crew member Daniel Lee, who was on board American Airlines Flight 11, which was hijacked and deliberately crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center on 9/11, and led the entire audience in a moment of silence for Lee and all those who died that day. Opening acts *Myra *Krystal Harris *Shaggy *Sisqó *Destiny's Child Setlist The following songs were performed on March 23, 24, 25, 2001 at Foro Sol, Mexico City. It does not represent all concerts on the tour. #"Everyone" #"Larger than Life" #"Shining Star" #"What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" #"Yes I Will" #"More than That" #"I Want It That Way" #"Not for Me" #"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" #"Quit Playing Games (with My Heart)" #"As Long as You Love Me" #"I'll Never Break Your Heart" #"I Promise You (with Everything I Am)" #"How Did I Fall in Love with You" #"Time" #"The Answer to Our Life" #"All I Have to Give" #"If You Stay" #"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" #"Get Another Boyfriend" #"The Call" Encore #"Shape of My Heart" Setlist after break #"Everyone" #"Larger than Life" #"Not for Me" #"What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" #"Yes I Will" #"More than That" #"I Want It That Way" #"Quit Playing Games (with My Heart)" #"As Long as You Love Me" #"I'll Never Break Your Heart" #"Don't Want You Back" #"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" #"How Did I Fall in Love With You" #"Time" #"The Answer to Our Life" #"All I Have to Give" #"If You Stay" #"Shining Star" #"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" #"Get Another Boyfriend" #"The Call" Encore #"Shape of My Heart" #"Drowning (Japan Only) Tour dates ;Festivals and other miscellaneous performances :Wango Tango :The Concert for New York City :United We Stand: What More Can I Give ;Cancellations and rescheduled shows Personnel *Lead Vocals: Kevin Richardson, Brian Littrell, Howie Dorough, Nick Carter, AJ McLean *Tour Director: *Tour Manager: Paul 'Skip' Rickert *Assistant Tour Manager: Tim Krieg *Co-Director: Denise McLean *Co-Director: Nicole Peltz *Press Liaison: Leila Eminson *Tour Accountant: Vincent Corry *Staff Photographer: Andre Csillig *Musical Director: *Costume Design: Jill Focke, Kerstin 'Kiki' Theileis, Janine Schreiber *Choreographer: Fatima Robinson *Assistant Choreographer: Richard "Swoop" Whitebear* *Web Master: Leigh Dorough (nee Boniello)* Security *Billy Evans: Nick's Security *Tom LeBrun: Head of Security/Brian's Security *Marc Preston: Howie's Security *Marcus Johnson: AJ's Security *Carlos Cardenas: Kevin's Security *John "Q" Elgani: Security Band *Keyboards: Darrell Smith, Dave Delhomme *Guitars: Andy Abad, Tariqh akoni *Percussion: Raymon Yslas *Bass: Sam Sims *Drums: Teddy Campbell Dancers *Shannon Lopez *Earl "Sleepy" Manning* *Michelle Molchanov *Reginald "Reggie" Jackson* *Lisa Fraser *Richmond "Rich" Talauega** *Anthony "Tone" Talauega** *Nikki Tuazon *Earl "Punch" Wright *Russell Wright Info * indicates which dancer appear in the last tour **Rich and Tone also choreograph the Boys' reminding tours: Never Gone, IAWLT and their Vegas residency ***Leigh, who was dating Howie at the time, later became his wife in 2007 after six years of dating since meeting in December 6, 2000 Category:Tours